Cuando El Amor vuelve & Nunca Muere
by polloha
Summary: Despues de total drama. Duncan ya no es el mismo, quiere volver a ser el de antes y su salvacion tiene nombre: Courtney. Solo que existe un gran problema... Ella tambien necesita que la salven. De que? Lo descubriran a lo largo de la historia...
1. Cuando El Amor Vuelve

Pov. Duncan

Estaba teniendo un buen sueño como esos que nunca se van a olvidar, hasta que sonó la alarma de mi tonto despertador… Maldita sea la hora en que compre ese despertador…

Tuve que levantarme, este sería un día como cualquier otro, a veces me dan ganas de acabar con mi vida cada día es lo mismo de siempre odio tener que levantarme temprano solo para ir a trabajar a mi ni siquiera me gusta el negocio familiar si por mi fuera, no iría nunca a trabajar, al fin y al cabo no tengo que mantener a nadie pero pensándolo bien nadie quisiera mantenerme a mi…

Aparte si no trabajo no ganare dinero y si no gano dinero no podre satisfacer mis necesidades, al diablo ahora sueno como mi padre!

Creo que hoy no iré a trabajar, no les are falta, nadie se preguntara por mi, nadie se preocupara por mi a excepción de mi madre pero bah… Necesito unas vacaciones adelantadas y que mejor que ahora.

Así que apague mi tonto despertador y me acomode otra vez en mi almohada tome mi cobija y me tape hasta las narices cerré los ojos y trate de soñar otra vez. Pero en eso sonó mi celular parecía que no iba a poder dormir parecía que completar ese sueño era imposible bah… Porque tanto el afán de completar el sueño, solo era uno como cualquier otro, aparte ¿soñar? Desde cuándo me gusta soñar… Así que me levante de mi cama agarré mi teléfono, era mi padre, ignoré la llamada y para que nada me volviera a molestar azote el celular contra la pared, hace tiempo que no hacia eso, hace tiempo que no era yo mismo, pues hace tiempo que no hago las cosas que me gustan.

Pero hoy las cosas cambiarían, agarre mi ropa y me la puse luego mis tenis y al fin me acomode el cabello, que tontería, mi cabello era un desastre! Como rayos me deje convencer de esto! Debería ser el de antes, haci que después de media hora, lo deje como debía de estar y como debió de haber estado siempre… ya estaba listo ¿para que? no lo se pero el asunto es que lo estaba, tome un vaso con jugo de naranja agarre mi llaves Salí de mi casa y me subí a mi auto no tenía lugar fijo para ir solo quería escapar de mi propia vida de los problemas que tuve antes y de los problemas que seguramente voy a tener cuando descubran que me tome unas merecidas vacaciones, pero yo ya me se valer por mi mismo ya estoy suficientemente grande para que me estén diciendo lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer.

Así que nadie me puede decir nada yo soy y siempre seré el dueño de mi propia vida. Iba en la carretera cuando escuche un sonido muy inusual, mi estomago comenzaba a gruñir, desde cuándo que no tenía esa sensación de quererme devorar el mundo, esa sensación que hacía tiempo no la experimentaba me estaba devorando tenía que comer algo rápido así que frene mi auto enfrente de al parecer una cafetería…

Me baje del auto y entré al lugar, parecía muy acogedor podía olfatear el café y el olor de la comida recién hecha en las mañanas, me senté en una de las mesas y rápidamente vino una señorita de baja estatura que venía a pedir mi orden. Después de que ordene me trajeron mi comida y debo decir que estaba demasiado rica, ya había terminado mi almuerzo pero algo no me dejaba ir, como un presentimiento de que necesitaba quedarme en esa cafetería hasta que algo sucediera, me quede viendo por la ventana estaba pensando en la cara que pondría mi madre al descubrir que me escape y lo enojado que estaría mi padre… ¿por qué serán así?, ¿porque me trataran de esa manera?… Antes no era así… Antes les valía lo que hiciera o no y de repente se interesan por mi, tal vez porque creen que si me la paso toda la vida siendo como acostumbro a ser no encontrare esposa y sea un maldito cretino andando con cada mujerzuela que me encuentre solo por dos semanas. Tal vez esa fue la razón de tratarme como si fuese una persona que no soy, a veces siento como si de repente quisieran tenerme en una caja de cristal. Y por el amor al cielo ya me canse de sus cursilerías, ya no regresare a esa casa nunca más! Aunque tenga que vivir de vagabundo o de ladrón viviré siendo lo que soy y así moriré, no quiero morir siendo algo que no soy y con alguien que no quiero, mejor viviré robando cosas, dormiré en mi auto y viviré de lo que robe, a muchos les ha funcionado.

Pero en eso mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues mis ojos y mi cabeza no estaban conectados, no en el momento en el que yo estaba peleando con migo mismo, mis ojos vieron algo y mi corazón no podía creerlo así que se empezó a acelerar para que yo reaccionara, entonces volviendo de nuevo a la realidad la vi, ahí estaba ella ¿o no era ella? Se parecía pero no podía ser, ¿Qué aria ella en una pobre y fea y a decir verdad vieja cafetería? Tal vez se quedo sin dinero, o tal vez ya maduro… No ella no vendría aquí ni en un millón de años, bueno eso dijo cuando le pregunte que si le gustaba… y mírala dos años, casi tres y luego tuve que echarlo todo a perder, no tengo cara para ir a saludarla, le hice un montón de cosas, y no creo que ella me perdone…

Pero nada pierdo con intentarlo, tal vez ya lo olvido, y ya no siente rencor alguno por mi…

Entonces me levante de la mesa y fui a donde ella estaba, ósea la mesa para ordenar, parecía que pediría para llevar. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto una chica como ella jamás comería en un lugar como este, pero a lo mejor se acostumbro a las porquerías de hatchet.

-Buenos días florecita –Ah… recuerdo la primera vez que le dije así, daría todo, hasta mi vida para volverla a ver frunciendo el ceño, era tan linda cuando hacia eso y luego empezaba a gritar y a decir cosas, y entonces me volvía loco, loco por ella, pero creo que esta vez eso no sucedería.

-¿Duncan? –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para verme

-El mismo –dije algo confundido por su reacción, ahora su rostro no reflejaba odio ni coraje ni gracia y no parecía una estirada ahora reflejaba sencillez reflejaba ternura compasión y lo más raro reflejaba tranquilidad.

-Duncan! –exclamo feliz mientras me abrazaba, eso si no me lo esperaba, ¿de que me perdí?

-¿Princesa?

-No, no soy una princesa, soy Courtney –Dijo con una sonrisa –¿Me recuerdas?

-Como olvidarte Prin… Quiero decir Courtney –Y en eso rompió el abrazo –¿Como has estado?

-Muy bien ya sabes, ¿y tu?-Por alguna rara razón ella seguía sonriendo, es lindo verla así de feliz, pero es muy raro cuando no te esta gritando.

-Pues yo… am… a mi también me va bien, ¿Te sientes bien? – No pude evitar preguntárselo

-Am… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-No lo se te noto tan… Diferente es decir eres la misma mujer hermosa que conocí hace 10 años pero ahora eres menos… -No pude terminar la frase pues ella me interrumpió.

- Menos ¿Estirada? –Yo solo asentí con la cabeza de manera que ella solo levanto una ceja, aja ya vamos progresando –Pues aprendes a ser menos estirada cuando el amor de tu vida se va con tu mejor amiga no? –Oh demonios si que era DEMACIADO bueno para ser cierto.

-Courtney yo…

-Ya Duncan, solo era una broma, no te tengo rencor alguno y no tengo razones para odiarte –dicho esto siguió con la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se dio la vuelta para ver a la mesera.

-¿Entonces me perdonaste?

-No!

-Pero creí que…

-shh… Tu nunca me pediste perdón, por eso no te he perdonado, pero no hay rencor enserio.

-De acuerdo te creeré, y ¿qué te trae por acá?

-Pues, solo quería almorzar en mi cafetería favorita, y tu ¿qué haces por acá?

-Lo mismo almorzando

- Que bueno y am… que fue de tu vida ¿viviste feliz con Gwen?

-Podemos olvidar eso.

-Jaja, Parece que le rompieron el corazón a alguien –Dijo suficientemente alto para que toda la gente que estaba en la cafetería la escuchara.

-Courtney baja la voz –dije casi en susurro

-Y no quiere que nadie se entere! –Volvió a gritar

-Pensé que no había rencor –Dije tomándola del brazo

-Y no lo hay, por favor es una broma, diviértete, no seas tan estirado –Dijo guiñándome el ojo. Y a esta que le paso, cree que puede robarme mi personalidad así como así

-¿Que tratas de hacer? ¿Parecerte a mi? –Dije un tanto confundido

- No, Solo que tu si te quieres parecer a mi –Termino de decirlo y se comenzó a carcajear.

-Claro que no!

-Claro que si, de no ser por tu apariencia y porque te conozco se que no eres así pero de lo contrario todos piensan que eres un, un estirado y fracasado incluso hasta en tu lista –Ella me recordó lo mucho que me vuelve loco y lo mucho que la amo, incluso cuando no se parece nada a la chica con experiencia en campamentos.

Pensándolo bien creo que ella tiene razón ¿Qué diablos me pasa?

-Bueno Duncan, fue un gusto volver a verte enserio, pero me tengo que ir adiós

-Oye Courtney

-¿Si?

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-Claro que si

-¿Enserio cuando?

-La próxima vez

-¿Qué a que te refieres?

-Ya lo sabrás –Dicho esto sacudió su cabello abrió la puerta y se fue dejando sonar unas campanas. Note que se le había caído algo era una servilleta doblada justamente a la mitad, la levante del suelo la abrí y vi que era un número de teléfono y una dirección, linda, linda, linda pilla se gano un 10. La vi alejarse en su auto mientras sacudía su mano en señal de adiós yo hice lo mismo me guiño el ojo y se fue…

-Nunca creí que pasaría esto –Dije pensando en voz alta

-Lo se yo tampoco podía creerlo pero con el tiempo aprendes a olvidar a quien te hizo daño –me dijo dándome unos dos golpes en la espalda

-¿Qué? –Pregunte dudoso

-A mi también me rompieron el corazón pero admitirlo fue un buen y gran primer paso –Dicho esto el anciano se fue de la cafetería.

Courtney tenía que abrir la boca… Primero que nada debería salir de aquí ahora que todos creen que enserio tengo roto el corazón tengo que irme antes de que empiecen a sentir lástima por mi…

Salí de la cafetería me subí en mi auto sonreí y me puse a pensar, ella tiene razón, parezco un estirado, pero las cosas cambiaran, cambiaran desde hoy y serán como siempre tuvieron que haber sido. Eché un vistazo a la servilleta y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, esa era la servilleta de mi salvación, ¿lo habrá hecho a propósito?, bah claro que si… Hay Courtney no sabes cuánto te amo. Y arranque mi auto hacia un rumbo desconocido ya lo que pase no me importa, quite el quema cocos de mi auto baje todos los vidrios y puse música a todo volumen mientras arrancaba a toda velocidad. Lo único que me interesa es ser el de antes y volver a ver a esa hermosa y tremendamente sexy princesa…


	2. Perdiendo La Esperanza

Es inexplicable como pasan las cosas la luna menguante yacía en el bello cielo obscuro, ahora poblado de estrellas, era una noche fresca, podía sentir la brisa en mi rostro y al mismo tiempo sentía como el viento volaba mi cabello podía sentir la libertad, podía sentirme feliz, podía sentirme segura de mi misma… ah… ahí estaba el a mi lado como siempre ha estado, con su blanca sonrisa que cautiva a cualquiera y sus ojos profundos y azules que llegaban a comprender gran parte de todo mi ser… me sostuvo entre sus brazos, lo mire con ternura, nos acercamos por un momento a tal grado que sentíamos la respiración uno del otro, me llevo hacia el, todo era muy hermoso, aparto el cabello de mi rostro me sonrió cerré los ojos y en ese parpadeo al volver a abrirlos pude sentir sus labios, nos besamos con pasión como siempre lo hicimos, con un amor como el de el primer beso que nos dimos, con una alegría que nadie jamás a tenido, y con un sentimiento Divino…

Nos separamos por un momento pero luego proseguimos no podía creer lo hermoso que era ese momento parecía justamente como un sueño me dijo que me amaba, me lo susurro en el oído le dije que yo también sentía lo mismo y en un tierno y provocador beso dimos lo ultimo de todos nuestros sentidos, reflejando lo mas maravilloso y tierno de todo el amor que siempre nos tuvimos..

Pov. Courtney:

Me levante con todas mis fuerzas, mi sueño era un millón de veces mejor pero solo era un sueño esta es la cruel y fría realidad, Sentía cada punzada cada dolor y el, el disfrutaba cada segundo de mi sufrimiento y de llanto, nunca se puso en mi lugar siempre fue lo mismo y yo nunca hice nada para impedírselo debí de haberme dado cuenta antes y no ahora que ya no puedo hacer nada por detenerlo me pregunto todas las noches algún día esto cambiara o siempre seré la que tenga que perder…

Me mire en el espejo, ni yo misma podía reconocerme, no tenia siquiera el valor necesario para bajar y saludar a mi familia estaba destrozada física y emocionalmente así que decidí encerrarme completamente sola en el baño ya estando a dentro deslizándome por la puerta me deje caer en el suelo , sentía mi corazón latir lento y muy fuerte y entonces sentí los ojos húmedos, comencé a llorar, cada lagrima que derramaba era como cada ilusión destrozada y yo ya tenía tantas…

Toque mi cuello algo me molestaba, aun tenia ese hermoso collar con ese lindo y tierno dije que podía abrir cierta caja, aun en llanto volité a ver el suelo y entonces desprendí un azulejo, mi viejo escondite, saque la caja y lo volví a cerrar, con la caja en mano tome el dije lo introduje y pude abrirla hay estaba a lado de esa pieza de madera que significaba mucho para mi debajo de todas esas cartas estaba lo mas importante de mi vida la primera foto que nos tomamos juntos y a decir verdad la ultima también, ese día todo me Salía mal y el solo empeoraba las cosas, me dijo que algún día se lo iba a agradecer y ahora tengo que agradecerle mas que por tomarse una foto hermosa, debo agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi, porque gracias a el aprendí a confiar a ser libre y lo mas importante con el a mi lado aprendí a amar con locura…

Nunca me cansare de ver esta foto es simplemente tan, ahh…. Tan inexplicable todo lo que siento al ver esa foto, yo lo amo lo ame y siempre lo amare y es algo que nunca va a cambiar pues a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado todo lo que pelamos, los besos las caricias el corazón lo que llevamos por dentro y lo que tenemos en la cabeza pueden mas que cualquiera pelea tonta, lástima que el ya no se encuentra en mi vida, lo vi hace dos semanas, me arme de gran valor y le di mi número de teléfono , hasta apunte mi dirección y ¿que conseguí? Ni siquiera un mensaje de texto, aunque eso ya ni me serviría ni aunque viniera a la casa lo dejarían verme pues mi vida es controlada y si no obedezco me matan…

Solo quiero que el venga por mi quiero salir de aquí amarlo otra vez y dejar por una vez de sufrir, disfrutar todo, lo que me queda de vida…

Pov. Duncan

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, como puede ser así, me tiene tan preocupado y a la vez confundido, le he mandado un millón setecientos cincuenta y nueve mensajes de texto y ninguno a sido respondido… Sera que me dio el número equivocado por accidente, será que no me quiere responder, o será que le paso algo, de no ser porque no encuentro esa maldita servilleta si no iría corriendo a su casa a ver si se encuentra bien, desordene todo mi cuarto, busque por todos lados, busque en cada bolsillo de cada pantalón y no encuentro la maldita servilleta!

Estoy demasiado molesto en este mismo momento tenía la oportunidad de la vida, la grandiosa oportunidad de volver a sentir ese sentimiento y la perdí, perdí a mi chica, por segunda vez.

Algo debo de hacer, algo debo de hacer…

Y entonces ahora me estoy preguntando ¿Estoy haciendo esto por la princesa?

Si ahí estaba yo…., buscando la bendita servilleta,… en la cocina de mi nuevo apartamento, rodeado de todos los papeles de basura del edificio, lo que puede hacer el amor… Espera ¿Amor? ¿Estoy enamorado? Ah… claro que si hablamos de courtney la hermosa chica con experiencia en campamentos justo la misma chica a la que le rompí el corazón y a decir verdad lamento haberlo hecho, pero según me dijo no había rencor y es obvio que me gusta y que le sigo gustando un amor así jamás se olvida, pero tal vez como ella ya cambio izo que se perdiera la servilleta para darme mi merecido y ahora esta muriéndose de la riza mirándome apestar por la ventana , y como mi mente es loca, rápido corrí hacia la ventana, claro que no había rastro de nadie…

Desilusión total, y ahora ¿como la voy a encontrar?

Primero que nada antes de ir a buscarla, me daré un buen baño y sacare toda esta basura de mi apartamento, oliéndolo bien esto apesta a rayos!

Pov. Courtney

Necesito hacer algo rápido pero no se qué.

-Linda ¿estas ahí?- Un terrible escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al oír su voz

-Si- Dije nerviosa desde el otro lado de la puerta, necesitaba aparentar que estaba bien…

-Bueno, me iré a trabajar, me llevo a los niños a la escuela, te portas bien te veo al rato…

Pude escucharlo bajar las escaleras, atenta mente pegue mi oído a la puerta necesitaba escuchar que era lo que el iba a hacer…

Después de 5 minutos se escucho la puerta azotándose, el sonido de las llaves introducidas en la cerradura y por último el sonido de el motor de una camioneta prender y finalmente irse, creo que ya estaba segura, no tan confiada golpee el piso del baño para ver si quedaba alguien en la casa, quería escuchar respuesta, pero nadie contesto empecé a gritar pero nadie respondía a mis gritos entonces supe que estaba segura…y ya podía bajar

Un tanto desconfiada abrí la puerta no sin antes volver a poner la caja en su lugar, mire para todos lados cualquiera que me viera creyera que estoy en una película de terror…

Me sujete del barandal y sin hacer tanto ruido baje lenta y cuidadosamente las escaleras, al llegar a la planta baja, me percate que habían dejado la computadora encendida entonces pensé.

Es ahora o nunca.

Me senté en el escritorio y comencé a tocar el teclado hacia tanto tiempo que no usaba esta cosa.

Entonces, No se por qué motivo o circunstancia pare, y volteé hacia atrás y ahí fue cuando lo vi la salvación estaba frente a mis ojos, me levante de la silla y sin pensarlo dos veces tome el celular, pero ¿Qué numero iba a marcar? Desde que tengo memoria me he quedado sin amigas y no se porque pero a la única persona que tengo confianza es a… Pero… ¿Dónde localizarlo? En lugar de haberle dado mi numero debí haberle pedido el suyo , trate de tranquilizarme un poco…

Gracias a internet puedes localizar a muchas personas, entonces recordé a Sierra, ella tenía blocks con toda la información de cada uno de nosotros…

Entonces volví a tomar asiento y comencé a buscar su block…

Después de 10 min. De búsqueda lo encontré…

Y milagrosamente encontré el número de su celular…

Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces marque su número…

Pero no me contestaba…

Marque tres veces más con la esperanza viva de que me contestara….

Pero nada, ¿Qué clase de persona, tiene un celular y no lo contesta?

Entonces mis oídos se alteraron, mi corazón latió muy fuerte al oír el motor de una camioneta estacionarse, este será el fin, mi fin, de vio haberse dado cuenta de que no tenía su celular y que dejo la computadora aquí…

Rápidamente cerré la página del block, y apague el celular…

Pero antes de que pudiera correr a dejarlo en su lugar, abrieron la puerta….

Y ahora que voy a hacer ya todo se perdió… He perdido la esperanza y voy a morir ahora si voy a morir…


	3. Un rayo de luz

¿Un poco de esperanza podría quedarme? No, solo era yo contra el…

Cada centésima de segundo se hacia una eternidad y yo estaba totalmente paralizada sin saber que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar porque no sabia como iba a reaccionar el…

Claro que conociéndolo digamos que literalmente aplastaría mi cabeza…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mi corazón estaba paralizado y…

_._

Ya estaba limpio de nuevo, me recosté en mi cama y agarre mi laptop, no se porque pero me dio curiosidad y quise ver mi blog , el antiguo blog que Sierra me había creado, lo abrí y vi que tenia 20 visitas.

-Woow muchachas no se vallan a cansar de saber de mi…-Dije para mi mismo-¡20 visitas! ¡Gran cosa!

Yo diría que es lo mas estúpido que pude haber escuchado en toda mi vida, pero…

¿Hace cuanto que no me divierto? Esta claro que demasiado tiempo.

¿Hace cuanto que no soy feliz?

Debo de comprenderlo, después de 10 años ¿Quién diablos te recuerda? La respuesta es! NADIE! Bueno solamente 20 personas…

Iba a disponerme a checar quienes habían sido esas personas que aun se "Preocupaban" por mi, pero en ese instante comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas de muchas patrullas acercándose… Me asuste pero luego recordé que no podían venir por mi es decir hace años que no voy contra la ley…

Entonces deje mi laptop a un lado para ver a que maleante iban a atrapar esta vez, camine hasta mi ventana y eche un vistazo y para mi sorpresa se estacionaron frente al edificio donde yo me encontraba…

Oh… no, me había equivocado si venían por mi, Rubia, alta, uniformada y armada, mi madre y mi padre, prácticamente toda la familia venia por mi…

Ocho patrullas llenas de a lo mucho cinco uniformados…

Uno a uno comenzaron a bajar y a entrar al edificio…

No iba a permitirlo… Ellos no iban a poder con migo, no seré su marioneta, no me manipularan jamás…

Tenia poco tiempo, cuando ellos cruzaran esa puerta todo estaría perdido, sueños, esperanzas, libertad, personalidad y la fantasía de ver a Courtney de nuevo…

¡No iba a dejar que me atraparan y que como a un animal me encerraran en una jaula!

A la mayor velocidad que pude tome un bolígrafo y una hoja…

_**Queridos padres.**_

_**Me han mantenido estos últimos años como un maldito animal…**_

_**Me voy, no me busquen…**_

_**Por el amor de dios, no los quiero cerca de mi…**_

_**¿Para que tenerlos? ¿Para que controlen mi vida? ¡No gracias!**_

_**Mamá te amo con toda mi alma, estaré bien…**_

_**Papá ¡púdrete! **_

_**Adiós: Duncan…**_

Termine de escribir la nota y la deje a lado de mi laptop, agarre mi navaja y abrí la ventana, el edificio era alto pero ya nada me importaba, yo tenía que salir de aquí…

Sin pensarlo Salte…

_._

-¡Milagros!-Dije con los ojos bien abiertos, una sensación de tranquilidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Señorita Courtney que milagro encontrarla despierta, me dejaron las llaves porque pensaron que usted no iba a bajar en todo el dia… Mencionaron algo de anoche pero no preste mucha atención, una disculpa por asustarla –Dijo con su voz que se me hacia tan tranquilizante, tranquilizándome mas y mas…

-No, no te preocupes, no hay problema Milagros –Dije sonriendo.

-Bueno empezare con el jardín si no le molesta, con permiso –Dicho esto se fue.

Ah… eso fue un alivio, entonces aun podía hacer mi ultima llamada…

_._

Mientras caía de hacia mi destino, que lo más probable era que me estrellara en la calle, me desangrara y seguramente me pudriera primero que mi padre… en ese momento me puse a pensar, en todo lo tonto que hice en esta vida y me di cuenta de que siempre fui un estúpido cobarde….

Nunca quise enfrentarme a los problemas que me preparaba la vida, porque simplemente sabia que siempre saldría perdiendo, nadie me ponía atención, nadie creía que yo era importante nadie se alegraba cuando yo llegaba de la escuela a mi casa, siempre le prestaron más atención a los demás que a mi, nadie sentía ni siquiera lastima, por eso siempre me comportaba como era…

La verdad en cualquier momento siempre era un cobarde no necesariamente en las ocasiones respecto a mi familia, sino también en el amor….

Siempre fui un maldito, pero con ellas podía descargar toda la furia que tenia, con ninguna sentía nada especial, puede que ellas si, pero a mi me valían cacahuate todas, solo quería pasármela bien, y no se puede negar que algunas de ellas también querían lo mismo…

Con la única persona que me sentía especial era ella…

Courtney tenía una manera especial de ver las cosas, y mi corazón si que latía fuertemente cuando estaba a lado de ella, todo yo me llenaba de energía, por ella seria capaz de matar a alguien…

Pero lo mío con ella se arruino, no porque solo era un juguete mas, sino porque me asuste, tuve miedo, jamás había sentido cosas así como las que sentía y siento cuando estoy cerca de ella, no quería que ella cometiera un error al estar junto a mi, no quería que fuera miserable como yo lo he sido el resto de mi vida, quería que ella fuera feliz, que fuera libre, que tuviera un novio con el que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos que creciera que se casara y que tuviera hijos que formara una familia, pero lo que más quería era su felicidad, quería que sus padres estuvieran feliz al igual que ella…

Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez ella se sentía como yo…

Como un león enjaulado….

Y ahora jamás le podre decir que la amo, ya jamás volveré a ver esos ojos, ya jamás acariciare ese cabello ya jamás besare sus labios y ya jamás jamás jamás la veré sonreír de nuevo, en menos de pocos segundos estaré…

Muerto…

Y yo nunca le pude decir la verdad….

Triste, pude sentir como una cristalina gota salada se deslizaba en mi mejilla, mis lagrimas esta vez no eran un engaño esta vez eran de dolor por haberla hecho sufrir y arrepentimiento por haberla dejado ir…

En eso sentí mi celular vibrar, metí la mano a mi bolsillo y ya el aparato en mis manos conteste…

Después de todo ya faltaba poco para llegar al suelo y morir…

-Hola, habla Duncan, no te preocupes, si se que me pudriré primero que tu, ¡si miras por la ventana ya estaré muerto!

-¿Duncan? –Por el amor de dios, era ella, reconocería su tierna voz donde fuera…

Pero eso fue lo único que alcance a oír…


End file.
